JWToons: CNSNN
JAB3Toons: CNSNN (Cartoon Nonsense News Network) is a sketch comedy comic book series based on JWToons, being published by JeremyWorks Comics. Synopsis Modeled as a news channel, Stain and Bizzy, along Jeremy and Julia satirize several subjects related to politics, economy, sports, films and television, music and arts. Presenters * Stain and Bizzy '- TBD * '''Jeremy '- TBD * 'Julia '- TBD The other JWToons characters appear in recurring roles, but as a non-fixed cast. Guest stars Despite being focused on the JWToons shows, some real-life celebrities appear in guest roles, some as themselves and some playing fictional characters. * Andrew W.K. * Anthony Hopkins * Bill Murray * Drew Carey * Gordon Ramsay * Hank Azaria * John Cena * Lea Michele * Kevin O'Leary * Kristen Bell * Seth Rogen * Simon Cowell * Snoop Dogg * Tom Hiddleston * Tom Jones Sketches News programs * ''Today Cartoon ''- a spoof of ABC's Good Morning America, CBS This Morning and NBC's Today. * ''The Week's Interview with Emily ''- a spoof of interview programs like NBC's Meet the Press, ABC's This Week and CBS' Face the Nation. * ''60 JWToons Minutes'' - a spoof of newsmagazines like CBS' 60 Minutes, Dateline NBC, ABC's 20/20 and PBS' Frontline. * ''TBD'' - a spoof of business news programs like CNBC's Squawk Box and Closing Bell, Bloomberg Television's Bloomberg Daybreak Americas and Bloomberg Markets Americas and Fox Business Network's Mornings with Maria, Varney & Co. and Countdown to the Closing Bell. * ''SportsBlab'' - a spoof of ESPN's SportsCenter. Scripted shows * ''Buddies'' - a spoof of NBC's Friends. * ''Toon Cops: In the Crime Scene'' - a spoof of NBC's Law and Order franchise, CBS' CSI, NCIS and Criminal Minds franchises and The Mentalist and TNT's The Closer/''Major Crimes'' and Rizzoli & Isles. * ''Jail Break'' - a spoof of Fox's Prison Break. * ''Doctor What ''- a spoof of the BBC One's Doctor Who. * ''Three and a Half Pals'' - a spoof of CBS' Two and a Half Men. * ''Uglee'' - a spoof of Fox's Glee, influenced by the MAD segment of the same name. * ''Once Upon a Toon'' - a spoof of ABC's Once Upon a Time, influenced by the MAD segment of the same name * ''Agents of K.O.O.P.A ''- a spoof of ABC's Agents of S.H.E.L.D. * ''Buster & Babs'' - a spoof of TNT's Franklin & Bash. * ''Dr. Robotnik'' - a spoof of USA's Mr. Robot. Entertainment * ''The Heist is Right'' - a spoof of CBS' The Price is Right. * ''Wheel of Comedies ''- a spoof of Wheel of Fortune. * ''Yathzee!'' - a spoof of Jeopardy!. * ''Who Doesn't Want an Anvil?'' - a spoof of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. * ''The Midnight Show ''- a spoof of NBC's The Tonight Show and CBS' The Late Show. * ''TBD'' - a spoof of Tokyo Broadcasting System's Takeshi's Castle and ABC's Wipeout. * ''Friday Morning Live'' - a spoof of NBC's Saturday Night Live. * ''Warner Brother'' - a spoof of both CBS' Big Brother and Comedy Central's Drawn Together, albeit more family-friendly. * ''The Noise'' - a spoof of NBC's The Voice, Fox/ABC's American Idol, Fox's The X Factor, TruTV's Killer Karaoke and Paramount Network's Lip Sync Battle. * ''Cartoons With No Talent'' - a spoof of NBC's America's Got Talent. * ''Lion Den'' - a spoof of ABC's Shark Tank. * ''Aluminum Chef'' - a spoof of Fox's MasterChef and Hell's Kitchen, Food Network's Iron Chef and Bravo's Top Chef. * ''Cooking Creeps'' - a spoof of Fox's Kitchen Nightmares. * ''The Affection Connection'' - a spoof of ABC's The Dating Game. * ''Real Life Police'' - a spoof of Fox/Paramount Network's Cops. * ''Staylongers'' - a spoof of both CBS' Survivor and Teletoon's Total Drama franchise. * ''The Rubby Show ''- a spoof of both The Oprah Winfrey Show and The Ellen DeGeneres Show. * ''JeremyWorks' Wonderful World of Toons ''- a spoof of Walt Disney's Disneyland/''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color''. * ''Toons Geographic'' - a spoof of documentary shows in general, mainly the ones from National Geographic, Discovery Channel, History and the BBC. * ''Pigs vs. Wild ''- a spoof of Discovery Channel's Man vs. Wild. * ''Prankhunters'' - a spoof of Discovery Channel's Mythbusters. * ''Judge Granny'' - a spoof of Judge Judy. * ''Tear Factor'' - a spoof of NBC/MTV's Fear Factor. * ''1000 Ways to Fail'' - a spoof of Paramount Network's 1000 Ways to Die. * ''KIDstoins''' - a spoof of Paramount Network's ''MANswers, albeit more family-friendly. Issues Coming soon! Comic transcripts See JAB3Toons: CNSNN/Comic Transcripts. TV series adaptation The comic's success led to a TV series airing on JWToons. Trivia * The comic's name and logo are a spoof of CNN. * The Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, Crash Bandicoot, My Little Pony, Angry Birds, The Amazing World of Gumball, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, Catscratch, and Hanazuki: Full of Treasures characters appear under license. ** The Sonic the Hedgehog characters appear with their Mega Drive designs and personalities, while the Crash Bandicoot ''characters appear with their ''N. Sane Adventures ''designs and personalities and the ''Angry Birds ''characters appear with their ''The Angry Birds Movie designs and personalities. Category:Comic